Milo Gray
Milo Adrian Gray is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will the second child and eldest son of Fumie and Noah Gray. He is also one of their triplets. His triplet siblings are Sammy and Ai, and his other siblings are Jaiya, Hisoka-Nao and Wakato Gray. He will have the abilities of Aerokinetic Creature Creation, Molecular Immobilisation and Astral Projection. Appearance Milo's appearance will reflect his partial Japanese heritage. As a child, he will have pale skin, black hair and almost black eyes. These will all be traits he carries into his adult life, with the exception of his dark hair, that will in fact darken to a colour that looks like it was dyed, even though he will not dye his hair. He will have light facial hair through his adult life. Milo will style his hair well, often having it cut so it is slightly in his eyes. He will choose darker colours to dress in, and will almost always be wearing a suit jacket with a casual - often baseball - t-shirt and jeans. Milo will have a mole on the left side of his nose for his entire life. Milo will not be very muscular and will have a very slim build, in reality. He will stand at exactly 5ft 11 when he has stopped growing. Abilities Milo will have the ability of Aerokinetic Creature Creation. Milo will be able to use this ability to create any creature - whether real or not - out of air, and then he will be able to control it, and make it do his bidding, following his thoughts. However, he must be near air, originally to be able to create any creatures, as he needs it to make the creatures, so placing him in an air tight room would prevent him from being able to create the creatures. Also, he will be able to destroy the creature or creatures he created by thought, as well. His first ability is similar to those of his triplets - Pyrokinetic Creature Creation and Hydrokinetic Creature Creation. His second ability will be Molecular Immobilisation. Using this ability, Milo will be able to slow down the speed of molecules until they stop moving. The ability will thus allow him to temporarily stop objects or even people from moving. He will be capable of freezing select objects, and freezing part of a person whilst leaving the rest of the body in motion. Additionally, the ability will allow him to stop multiple objects at one given time, even freezing an entire scene, but doing so would take more skill and control. It is unknown if he could use the ability to a smaller degree and reduce the speed of molecules so they slow down without stopping. This is again similar to his triplets' abilities, as they all manipulate movement at a molecular level. His final ability will be Astral Projection. This ability can be used to project his consciousness to a temporary new body, which can be in any location, without any maximum limit to the distance from the original body. When the ability is used, his original body will fall unconscious, and remain so until the astral form returns. The new astral body is solid enough to interact with its surroundings, but cannot be harmed - if any damage is done or any threat is posed, the astral form will reflexively return to the original body. It is usually severely difficult to use other abilities in astral form, but it will be possible for him to train himself to do so, with enough effort and time. Family & Relationships *Father - Noah Gray *Mother - Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka *Siblings - Ai, Sammy, Jaiya, Hisoka-Nao and Wakato Gray Etymology Milo is a Germanic name which may mean "peaceful", "merciful" or "grace, favour". It also means "soldier" in Latin. His middle name, Adrian, is Latin meaning "from Hadrian", and is also his second cousin's middle name. His surname, Gray, is Gaelic and means "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour. History & Future Milo will be the middle triplet, and will be born in June 2031. His sister Jaiya will be born two years after that, around October 2033. Hisoka-Nao will be born in late January 2036, and Wakato will be born in early March, 2039. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters